Set This Off
by ParadiseAly
Summary: Casey Beyers is a normal 21 year old girl. She's living on her own, hanging out with her best friends, drinking heavily to clear the pain of her break-up. And just when she's about to give up on love, she meets Cody who changes it all. Set It Off fanfic
1. Noisy Neighbors

"No, Cody, please! Just listen to me for a minute!" A girl's voice pleaded.

"No, Ashley! We're done! I can't believe you cheated on me! I was gone for a fucking week and you cheated." A guy's voice yelled.

The downside of living in my apartment, a fighting couple right next door.

"How can you put up with this?" Leslie asked from the sofa.

"It's only happened once before and it wasn't this bad. They just yelled a little and then it was over. It didn't go on for like two goddamn hours like right now." I frowned.

"Well, it makes sense that he's pissed. She cheated on him." Leslie shrugged.

"Really? You've been paying attention? This is just like freshmen year, you had that obsession with soap operas." I pointed out.

"No, no, it's not the same. This is like, real people and stuff." She scoffed.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the other end of the sofa.

We listened to muted arguments for another twenty minutes before I couldn't stand it anymore.

"That's it! When it's still going on at 11:30 at night, it's gone too far!" I said and walked into the hall.

Leslie followed and stood in the doorway as I knocked on my neighbor's door.

The door opened and a small blonde girl asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Um, yeah, kind of. You guys are kind of bothering us next door. I don't want to be rude but, it's gettind kind of late." I said.

"I'm sorry. It won't be a problem anymore." She smirked and shoved a guy out into the hallway.

I backed up so he wouldn't bump into me.

The girl slammed the door with another smirk.

"Dammit. Ashley! I need my stuff!" The guy started banging on the door.

The door opened enough for Ashley to drop a black duffel bag into the hall.

"Bitch." The guy muttered.

I was turning to walk back to my apartment when he said, "I'm really sorry about that. It's just, there's a lot of shit going on. It won't happen again."

I turned back to him, really looking at him for the first time, he was gorgeous. Brown hair with blond streaks, blue eyes, with gauges and a lip ring. As Leslie would say, he was "eye candy."

"Um, it's no big deal. I mean, I get it. Relationship problems and whatnot." I said and mentally punched myself, did I really say "whatnot"?

The guy laughed lightly and held his hand out, "I'm Cody."

"Hi, Cody. I'm Casey." I smiled and shook his hand.

"And this is-" I turned to pull Leslie forward to introduce her but she had disappeared, "My doorway."

Cody laughed and so did I. "Well, Casey. Maybe I'll see around sometime. I'm right upstairs, in 5J. If you need anything or wanna hang or whatever, just stop by."

"I will." I grinned.

"You better." Cody chuckled and started walking towards the elevator.

"Good night, Casey!" He called back.

"Good night, Cody!" I shouted.

I smiled and walked into my apartment.

"Are you gonna have sex with him?" Leslie asked when I shut the door.

"Excuse me?" I gasped.

"I saw your face. You had that...that look." She said.

"Look? What look?" I scoffed, even though I knew she was telling the truth.

"You know that look you get when you see a guy you like. It was that look!"

"I don't have a look."

"You have a look." She nodded.

She was right, of course. She knew that ever since my boyfriend of five years, Tim, had dumped me, that I got this strange look on my face when I saw a potential boyfriend. It was one of my weird traits that I had.

"Stop thinking about Tim. You're sad." Leslie scolded.

"Sorry." I tried to smile but it ended up being a grimace.

"Wine?" She asked and held the bottle out to me.

I took the wine, "Yes, please."


	2. Coffee Date

"Casey!" Leslie shouted.

"Huh?" I jerked away and fell off the couch.

Leslie burst out laughing but I just laid there on my white carpet, inspecting my elbow. "Yep, that's rug burn."

"Why did you fall?" She asked, still laughing.

"Because it seemed like the thing to do." I said sarcastically.

"Fair enough." She said. "Hey, why is your message thingy flashing?"

"What?" I asked and looked at the answering machine.

There was a small 2 flashing. "I have two messages."

"Well play 'em." Leslie encouraged.

"I planned on it." I pushed the play button.

There was a few seconds of silence and a girl's voice came over the speaker, "Hey, Case, it's Macy. Mom and me and coming over next week, probably on Monday. She says hi and did you talk to your landlord about being able to have Butternut? Anyways, I gotta go. Love you!"

"You're sister rambles a lot." Leslie said.

"You just realized that?" I laughed.

She shrugged, "Play the next one."

I pushed the button to play the next messgae.

"Hi, Casey! It's Cody! Um, I got your number from the landlord, I hope you don't mind. But, uh, I was wondering in you wanted to hang out, maybe grab some coffee, or go to that circus that's going on up town? But, yeah, just call me back, or stop by or whatever."

Cody left his number and then the message ended.

"Really?" Leslie shouted.

I cringed, "What's your problem?"

"You talk to the guy for three minutes and he's already asking you on a date? What powers do you have, woman?"

"Leslie, relax." I giggled.

"But, it's just that every guy you meet wants to tuck you in his pocket and take you home with him."

_I wish._ I thought to myself. "It's not that simple."

"Yes, it really is! You're gorgeous, Case. I mean, perfect, natural hair, pretty green eyes, you're skinny, you have real boobs!" She said.

"What does the authenticity of my boobs have to do with anything?" I asked, confused.

"You have big boobs, and they aren't fake. You didn't have to buy them, like I did!"

"No one told you to buy bigger boobies." I said.

Leslie started chuckling but her laughs slowly got louder and louder until she was in hysterics.

I stared at her, I was a little freaked out. "Wha-? What are you doing?"

"When you add the -ies to the end of boob, I just can't take you seriously!" She yelled and wiped tears from her cheeks.

Someone knocked on the door and I turned to Leslie, "Compose yourself."

That only made her laugh harder.

I sighed and opened the door, "Yes? Oh, Ashley, right?"

"Yeah, you and your friend are being loud. Can you shut the fuck up?" She smirked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Listen, I saw the way you and Cody were looking at each other last night, and I don't like it." She said and placed her hands on her hips.

"Bitch, you better back the fuck up!" I shouted.

A couple down the hall was struggling with their lock and turned to look at us.

"Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Compton!" I called.

They hurried into their apartment and closed the door.

I turned back to Ashley.

"Listen, Cody and I barely know each other. And from what I heard last night, you cheated, it's your fault he's gone. You have no right to be jealous of who he talks to." I said.

"Oh, so you are talking." She frowned.

"We're not _talking. _We spoke for five minutes, and may hang out sometime, but only to hang out." I explained.

"Whatever." Ashely flipped me off and went back into her apartment.

I slammed my door. "This bitch is gonna get what's comin' to her!"

I hurried into my bedroom and Leslie followed.

I went to the closet and started looking for a hot outfit to wear to hang out with Cody.

"Here, you sit, I'll search." Leslie said.

"Thanks." I sat down on the bed.

"What about this?" She held up a red skirt.

I shook my head, "Too stripper."

"This?" She offered.

I inspected the short (but not too short) demin skirt in her hand.

I gave a nod and slipped it on.

"Hmmm, do you own anything besides band shirts?" She asked.

"No, not really."

"This will work." She said and held up a black tank top.

"Which one is that?" I asked.

She turned it around and it was my Mayday Parade tank top.

"Oh, that'll be perfect." I tossed my Glamour Kills shirt onto the floor and pulled the tank top on.

I inspected my reflection in my mirror.

"God, my hair is a wreck!" I sighed.

"Sit!" Leslie pointed to my vanity.

I took a seat and she started working on my hair.

After a few minutes of tugging and pulling she had managed to pull my brown waves into a sleek, side pony.

"Love it!" I grinned. "Thank you!"

"No problem." Leslie grinned. "Make-up is up to you, though."

I turned back to the vanity.

I put on some black eyeliner and smudged the lines a little bit, then put on a few coats of mascara until my lashes looked insanly amazing, and for a finishing touch I swiped on a coat of strawberry lip gloss.

I stood and did a pirroutte, "Rate me!"

"Seven-point-five. You have no shoes on."

I slid on a pair of sparkly black flats. "Now?"

"Nine." She nodded.

"What can I do to make myself a nine-five?"

"Hmmm." Leslie tapped her chin.

"Take these." She slid the black and silver bangles off her wrists and pushed them onto mine.

"I really love you, so much." I smiled.

"I know you do. Now go get your dude. I'm gonna chill here and eat all your food."

"I would expect nothing less." I grabbed my cell phone and hurried out the door.

Ashley was probably watching me from her peep-hole, I hope she was.

I got to Cody's apartment and knocked timidly on the door.

He pulled the door open, "Casey! Hey! Wow, you look amazing."

"Thanks." I blushed. "I got your message and I was thinking maybe we could hang out today."

"Yeah, sure. Let me grab my keys." Cody said.

I nodded and he went to get his keys.

Within those few seconds I managed to thouroughly freak myself out. I kept think stuff like, _what if he thinks I look like a hoe? What if he doesn't like my make up? Or my hair? Or me in general?_

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Cody asked, I hadn't realized he was back.

"Oh, I just- I just realized I don't know your last name." I blurted out the first lie I could think of.

"Carson. And yours?"

"Beyers." I said.

"Well, Ms Beyers, where would you like to go today?" He asked as we walked towards the elevators.

"Well, Mr Carson," I began with my best southern belle accent. "I was hoping you could sweep me off my feet and get me out of this dreadful town."

Cody and I laughed together, it felt good, natural.

"How about we start with coffee?" He asked.

"Sure." I nodded.

We went to small cafe down the street from our apartment building.

"I've never been in here before." I admitted when Cody opened the door for me.

"Really? Well, I bet you'll love it. Their hot chocolate is pretty amazing."

I smiled, "I love hot chocolate!"

"Me too!" He laughed.

He ordered two large hot cocoas and paid for both, ignoring my argument that I could pay for my own.

We sat down next to the window and I raised my mug to take a sip. "Why are you staring?"

"I want to see your face when you experience the magic." Cody said.

I giggled and took a small sip.

I forced a frown onto my face. "Ew."

Cody's smile faltered.

"Kidding!" I laughed. "This really is amazing."

"Okay, phew. Thought you were serious." He said.

"No, I'm pretty much never serious. Ask anyone, I'm pretty much a four year old trapped in the body of a 21 year old."

"I'm pretty much the exact same." Cody said.

I smiled and looked at the table and back to Cody.

Leslie was right, I was falling for him.


	3. Dancing

"I don't wanna go home yet." I whined when the owner of the cafe told us they were closing and that we needed to leave.

"Do you have your ID?" Cody asked as we stepped outside.

I nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"You wanna hit up a bar?" He offered.

"Yeah, I would enjoy that."

"So would I." Cody smiled and took my hand, pulling me across the street towards a small bar.

"Beer and Wangs. Very classy." I laughed as we approached the building.

Cody opened the door and I stepped inside. It was a typical bar, dark, loud, smelled like alcohol, pretty much heaven, in my eyes anyways.

"There's no tables." Cody said with a small frown. "And how the hell are we going to get to the bar? You would have the be the size of an oompa loompa."

"Follow me." I said.

Me, being the tiny dynamo I am, got us through the crowd with use of rapid, bony elbows, and butt shoves.

"Excuse me. Excuse me." I yelled to a large man standing in the way.

He heard me, obviously, but didn't respond.

"Hey, baldnuts!" I shouted.

He turned.

"I need to get to the bar but you're kind of in my way." I said.

He moved quickly out of my way.

I didn't know whether to credit my sass or my ass, but Cody and I had seats at the bar, which was the goal.

"What can I get you?" The bartended asked, he was a big guy, hulking muscles, dark hair, cute little puppy dog eyes, and a black t-shirt that said **SIZE MATTERS. **

"Vodka soda." I said.

Cody looked impressed and ordered a beer for himself.

The bartender passed us our drinks and Cody paid, like I expected any different.

I took a large gulp of my drink and sighed, "Yep, yep, that's nice."

I don't know how many drinks I had, but soon enough, I was trashed, so was Cody.

"Casey!" Someone shouted.

I automatically whirled around to see who was calling to me but I spun too much and fell back down on the bar stool.

Cody and I burst out laughing.

"Casey!" Leslie came plowing through the crowd. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's one in the morning, and don't you have to work?" She said.

"Why do I care if I have to work?"

"Because you have to work at 8."

"Oh. Oh, shit." I frowned and turned to Cody. "I don't wanna leave."

"We can come back tomorrow night or whatever." Cody offered.

"Yay!" I laughed.

Leslie grabbed my wrist and started pulling me toward the door.

I kept my hand tight around Cody's as we shoved through the crowd.

"Aww, it's raining outside." I frowned again.

Cody draped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me out the door, Leslie kept a firm grip on my hand as we all ran back to the apartments.

"Ah, a raindrop punched my eye!" I laughed.

"It punched you?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah, just boom, right in the eyeball!" I said, mimicking a punch.

We were all laughing as we got to my apartment.

I searched in my pockets but realized I left my key on my dresser.

"Leslie, do you have your extra key?" I asked.

"No, I thought you had yours." She said.

"Shit, we're locked out."

"Sleepover!" Cody shouted.

"Yay!" I shouted back.

"Oh my god, shut up!" Ashley said, throwing her door open.

"Don't eavesdrop, you hear a lot of shit you don't like. You know, like who your ex is having sleepovers with." I smirked.

"Oh, god." Leslie muttered.

"What?" Cody asked her.

"She's getting her beer muscles." Leslie replied. "This may get scary."

Ashley was staring at me, the look in her eyes showed just how much she absolutely loathed me.

"You're a bitch. I just want you to know that." She said.

"Oh, thank ya, sweetie." I smiled sarcastically.

"You know what?" She stepped forward and slapped me. "Fuck you."

Without a second thought I wrenched my arm back and let it snap forward, my fist hit her sqaure in the nose.

"Ow!" She yelped.

"Shit." Cody said and grabbed my shoulders. "Let's get out of here."

Cody pulled me along to the elevator.

"Skank." I muttered too low for anyone to hear.

When the elevator reached Cody's floor I was beyond pissed, that's the kind of person I was when I was drunk. I didn't let stuff go, I would sit there and think about it until I was seeing red.

"Casey? Are you alright?" Leslie asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because your hand is still around my wrist and it feels like your trying to rip my arm off." She said.

I looked down, "Oh, sorry."

I let go of her arm and folded my arms across my chest.

"Casey, calm down." Cody placed a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head and clenched my fist, nails digging into my palm.

"Casey, relax." He said softly.

I relaxed as much as I could, which wasn't a lot.

"Casey, deep breath." Leslie said.

I inhaled deeply, holding it, then slowly letting it out.

"Better?" They both asked.

"A little." I nodded.

The elevator reached Cody's floor and we followed him to his room.

"Wow. This is pretty amazing." I said when he let us in.

"Thanks." Cody said.

His room was like a hotel, compared to mine anyways, he had a leather couch, a fancy glass coffee table, huge flat screen tv, and fancy potted plants. I expected a bachelor pad, but this was classy. I was impressed.

"We need a tv that big." Leslie whispered.

I nodded, "Agreed."

"Do you guys want anything to eat, drink?" Cody offered.

"Water." Leslie and I chorused.

Whenever we were at other people's houses, we drank nothing but water.

Cody went into the kitchen and brought out three bottles of water.

"Thanks." I said and took a sip.

No one spoke.

_Great. _I thought. _We're at that awkward, welcome-to-my-home-let-me-get-you-some-refreshemnts stage. Fuck._

Then I spotted something that made me nearly choke on my water.

"Is that a Gretsch 6120?" I asked, looking at the gold guitar in the corner.

"Oh, yeah. My parents got it for me when I was younger." Cody said. "You know guitars?"

"Mostly just the ones I like. I have a Martin & Co. acoustic in my room." I smiled.

"Nice. How's the quality?" He asked.

"Amazing. I always heard so many mixed opinions about them but when I finally got mine and I was so confused on why people said they were crappy." I shrugged.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Guitar Center." I nodded

"AKA, her second home." Leslie piped up.

"True." I laughed.

Cody took a step closer to me and whispered, "Wanna see something really cool?"

I nodded.

Leslie sighed heavily when Cody pulled me into the other room.

"I can't see." I whispered.

Cody flipped on the light.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped.

The walls were covered with guitars. Acoustics, electrics, old styles, new styles, everything.

I ran my fingers over the smooth body of a Fender hanging just a few feet away.

Cody snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

I rested my head against his, I would've been content staying like that for the rest of my life.

Unfortuantely, Leslie wasn't so keen on the idea.

She burst into the room, "Hey, Cody? Where's your bathroom?"

I mentally slapped her.

Cody spun around, "Uh, just down the hall, first door on the right."

"Thanks." She said and ran off.

I groaned, "Dammit."

"That killed the moment." Cody said.

"Tell me about it."

"We can always make our own moment." He smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Cody pushed the play button on a fancy looking sound system next to him.

Avril Lavigne's "Keep Holding On" filled the room.

Cody put his hands on my waist and pulled me close.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pressed my head into his neck.

"I like this." I smiled.

"I do too."

We continued slow dancing even when the song ended, moving together to the music we made in our hearts.


	4. Tour

**~!Author'sNote!~ I took forever to update and I super sorry. My computer has been a total jerk lately. But, here's chapter four for you guys. Enjoy.**

"Leslie?" I said when I woke up.

As I sat up in bed, I realized that I wasn't in my bedroom. Where was I?

I looked down when I heard soft, slow breathing beside me.

"Cody." I gasped.

He didn't wake up.

I lifted the sheets, I was fully clothed.

_Okay, _I thought. _I didn't sleep with him. But why the fuck does my head hurt so bad?_

A few memories from the previous night flashed through my mind.

"Fucking vodka." I muttered and got out of bed.

"Oh, you're awake." Cody said, rolling onto his back to look at me.

"Yeah. But, um, what exactly happened last night?" I asked.

"We got really wasted." He said.

"Besides that?"

"I have no clue." He laughed.

I smiled, "Oh well."

"Oh well, oh well." Cody teased.

"Nice Mayday reference." I complimented.

"I try." He shrugged.

"Wait," I said. "Where did we put Leslie?"

"Spare bedroom, I think."

"Oh, well, she'll be fine there."

"Come back to bed." Cody said and held his arms out to me.

I laid down and slid into his strong arms.

"Casey, I have something to tell you." He said after a few minutes of silence.

I waited.

"So, Andrew, my band's tour manager, texted me last night..." He trailed off.

"And?"

"He said that we're leaving for tour in three days."

I sat straight up. "What?"

"I know, I know. I don't want to leave you." He said.

"Then don't!" I cried.

"I don't have a choice." He frowned.

Tears pooled in my eyes, the guy I was falling for had to leave. "What are we gonna do about us?"

"Maybe you could come on tour with us." Cody offered.

"But I have to work."

"This sucks." Cody said.

I nodded. "So bad."

Suddenly, I got a text and pulled my phone out, it was Leslie. "Im goin home"

I didn't reply.

Cody and I sat there staring at each other for a minute.

"What do we do?" I whispered.

"Whatever we can." He murmered.

I nodded.

Over the next two and a half days, Cody and I spent every moment we could together.

I even helped him pack for tour, which was an incredibly saddening experience.

We were standing outside the apartment building, waiting for the guys to show up in the van.

I saw a large van pull around the corner, I knew it must've been the guys because there was a large trailer attached to the back, and the trailer was decorated with big black letters, "SET IT OFF"

"No!" I whined.

"I'm sorry." Cody wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close.

The van pulled up beside us and I heard one of the doors slid open.

"Cody, man, we gotta get going." Andrew said.

We didn't separate.

"Come on, Casey, Cody." He said, more insistent this time.

I stepped away from Cody, wiping the tears that were falling down my cheeks.

Cody put his bags in the van and turned back to me.

"I suck at goodbyes." He said.

"Me too." I whispered.

We hugged tightly.

"Call me, everyday." He said as Andrew pulled him into the van.

"Twice." I nodded.

"Three times!" He called as Andrew shut the door and the van started pulling out.

I waved until the van was out of sight.

I walked back inside and ran for the elevator.

As soon as the door slid shut, I slid down the wall crying.

A few moments later the door opened to my floor and I slowly stood up, dragging my feet all the way to my room.

Ashley was standing outside her door. "Tour?"

"What's it matter to you?" I scowled.

"I know how bad it sucks, that's all." She said.

"Is that why you cheated on him?"

"Yeah. To be honest, I just... I needed attention and I wasn't getting that." She frowned.

"Will I get that way?"

"I pray that you don't. It's one of the worst feelings in the world, not having the thing you need, the person you need."

By this point, I was half-way shocked, Ashely and I were letting our gaurd down and actually having a normal conversation. And at some level, I could understand how she felt when Cody was gone. I could understand why she did what she did.

"Listen, Casey, I'm really sorry. I was such a bitch to you and you didn't deserve that. I was pissed and jealous, and I should have never treated you that way."

"I should've never hit you. I was drunk, and I'm sorry." I said.

"Truce?" Ashely asked, holding out her hand.

"Truce." I nodded and we shook hands.

We walked back into our apartments and shut the doors.

Ashley and I were actually on the same page, and that scared me.


	5. I'll Wait Outside For You

"Just let me burn the night away. Oh, baby let me burn the night away." Cody sang softly.

My eyelids were growing heavy and I was ready to pass out.

"Thank you." I whispered into the phone.

"You're welcome, Casey." Cody said. "If I can't be there to sing you to sleep in person, I can do it over the phone."

I smiled. "Good night."

"Good night, sweetie."

We hung up and I placed my phone on my nightstand.

I fell asleep quickly and slept dreamlessly.

"Casey! Wake up!" Leslie screamed.

"What do you want?" I burried my face in the pillow.

"You need to get up! We have to work! Come on! Up, up, up."

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and looked up at her. "I hate you."

"I know." She patted my head and walked away.

I trudged into the kitchen and chugged a Monster.

The caffeine woke me up instantly.

I hurriedly took a shower and got dressed.

Leslie was waiting for me in the living room. She had the sleeves of her red Virgin Records t-shirt rolled up and was wearing denim shorts that were a bit too short.

Myself, on the other hand, was wearing the same shirt with the sleeves down and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"If I wore that to work, John would fire me." I said.

"If he threatened to fire you, you could just show him your boobies and all would be well." She shrugged.

"Only, I prefer not to show my boobies to my boss." I muttered.

"You and your morals." She teased.

I laughed. "Let's go to work."

The day passed in a blur, as did the next week.

I was laying in bed, sober, and sad, on a Saturday night, like a complete loser. But, next thing I know, my phone's ringing on my bedside table.

I reached for it and answered without even checking the screen. "Hello?"

"Casey! I'm coming home!" Cody shouted and I could hear his smile.

"Seriously?" I almost screamed.

"Yes! I'll be back in like, ten minutes."

I gasped. "You can't be serious!"

"I am." Cody said.

I smiled deeply. "I'll be waiting for you outside."

"Okay." He said. "I can't wait to see you."

"Same. I missed you so much." Tears pricked the corners of my eyes.

"I missed you too." He whispered.

I smiled. "Like I said, I'll be waiting."

We hung up and I ran outside without changing out of my sweats and tank top.

I waited exactly seven minutes before I saw the van turn the corner onto our street.

The van pulled up and Cody jumped out with his bags in hand.

He dropped his bags on the concrete and swept me into his arms.

"God, I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you." I tucked my head into his neck.

He set me back onto my feet and we smiled deeply at each other.

His hands rested on my hips and he pulled me back in.

Without even thinking about it, I leaned in.

Cody guided my face to his and we kissed.

I wanted to stay like that forever but it was night, and I was starting to get cold.

I pulled out of the kiss and shivered, both from coldness and happiness.

"Let's go to bed." Cody wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we walked up to my apartment.

When we got inside I placed his bag behind the sofa and pulled him into a kiss.

"Never ever leave again." I whispered.

"I have to, Casey. But, maybe, next time you can come with us." Cody said.

I nodded. "If I don't, I'll miss you too much. I mean, that month was complete torture without you."

He smirked. "I know exactly what you mean."


End file.
